


Give Up the Ghost

by teardropsandfiresparks



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardropsandfiresparks/pseuds/teardropsandfiresparks
Summary: "What do you think L? I've won! I'VE WON!"'The dawn of my new world begins with your death,' Light thought, a savage smile cutting across his face, eyes alight with victory. 'And there's nothing you can do to -'"One hundred and ten percent."(Or, in an au where when you die, you remain in the mortal world as a ghost, only able to be seen or touched by your soulmate, Light has to contend with being stuck with L for longer than he ever planned for.)
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Give Up the Ghost

_"What do you think L?_ _I've won! I'VE WON!"_

_The dawn of my new world begins with your death,_ Light thought, a savage smile cutting across his face, eyes alight with victory. _And there's nothing you can do to -_

"One hundred and ten percent." 

_No._

A sharp gasp spiked through his chest, eyes widening in shock, hands convulsing in the fresh dirt below. A high pitched ringing filled his ears, as his eyes shifted in the direction of the voice. 

_NO!_

There, inches away from Light, crouched L, barefoot, thumb between his teeth, piercing him with that infuriating stare he would kill, _had killed, had sacrificed, had endured months of chains and captivity and constant observation,_ to escape. 

"It would appear we are soulmates, Light-kun."

Light _screamed._


End file.
